It Becomes A Cycle
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: Sequel To Daddy's Little Girl. Haley's got the help she needs, is it enough? And what about when new trouble arises?


**A/N: I decided to do a sequel of Daddy's Little Girl of how things worked out after, I hope you all enjoy! **

**A guest said that they wanted to see Paco's view so the flashback is for you. **

**Warning: Sexual assault, mentions of abuse, self-harm.**

* * *

**Paco**

"What's wrong baby?" My girlfriend Bethany strokes my arm with her fingertips.

"Nothing" I say absently as I keep my eyes on the road.

"Something is" Bethany practically purrs beside me, I shudder.

"Come on baby" Bethany's fingers unfasten my jeans before I could blink and sneak under my boxers. "Let me make you feel better"

Her hands skate over my cock and I feel the jolt of pure pleasure but it was all wrong, it just wasn't the right moment now.

I pull over. "Get out"

"What?" Brittany's hand stayed on me. "Pac-"

"Get out the car Brit"

"You don't mean that Pac"

"Yes I do" I grit out through my teeth as her fingers continue to touch me. "Get of me and out my car and fuck off"

"Baby stop talking like that. You want it"

"No I don't. We're over"

"Were over when I say were over" Bethany's voice went hard and her grip tightens.

"Fuck" I grip the seat as the pain ripples over me.

"That's it baby" Bethany groans in my ear.

I didn't want this. "I said no Beth" I push her but she's relentless. "Get of me"

"Don't be silly Paco" Bethany grins at me wickedly. "Remember who's in charge here, what would happen if you didn't comply. You signed up for this Paco you can't decide you want out now"

"I'm saying I want out with you"

"But Baby, I am the underboss so I think that does include me"

I shouldn't have got involved with her. She was right, she was so fucking right.

"Okay" I close my eyes. "But please Beth right now I just want to be left alone" I couldn't deal with this now.

"Oh no baby, your be left alone when I want you to be left alone"

I want to jump out this car and run but I know I can't do that.

"We okay baby?" She strokes my cheek with her unused hand, her other hand still on me that I want off.

"Fine" I lie, tears escaping that she sees and smiles at. I hate her. And she doesn't stop, instead it spurs her on.

When she finally leaves I get out my car and throw up, hands on knees.

I feel so…violated. I hadn't consented, it was sexual assault.

I had been sexually assaulted by a girl who was stronger than me in more ways than one.

I should have listened to dad; I should never have joined the Latino Blood's because now I was stuck there and she could do anything she wanted to me and I couldn't fight back. I could fight, I was a good fighter but Bethany was just a good fighter as well and while I may be bigger than her she has moves I wouldn't be able to do.

And if I fought anyway I'd be in trouble with the gang because she's the underboss and those lower in the chain which includes everyone but the boss and his guards have to do what she says.

I stay there for a while but the smell gets to me and I get up and drive home.

The house is empty when I step inside. My parents are both at work and my younger sister Haley is at therapy.

Therapy. She's been going there for two months since the incident, the whole reason of what is wrong.

Me and Haley. We aren't the closest siblings ever but we still love each other, it still hurt me when she did what she did. I didn't want my baby sister to be hurting, what brother would?

Two months ago I woke up in the middle of the night hearing my dad yelling, I asked but nobody would tell me what was going on. So when my dad left the bathroom I entered.

_Haley was on the floor tears streaming down her face. I leaned down beside her and then I saw it, I saw it all. The blood, her arms. _

"_Pac?" She looked up at me. _

"_What have you done?" I whispered, leaning down beside her and tracing the cuts on her arms. _

"_What do you think?" She looked at me like she always did when I asked a stupid question. I would have laughed, if different situation. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because it makes me feel better" _

"_It does?" _

"_It does" _

I go upstairs to her room, to where she hides it. Her therapist told mom and dad that's its best if she keeps the blade for some reason; I didn't know really dad wouldn't let me listen in.

I bring it out.

_It makes me feel better. _

I place the blade on my arm, my body jumping at the contract and excitement flushed through me. Excitement? God, what's wrong with me?

I push it down across my skin, my gaze memorized as blood sprang to the surface. The pain was needed, it flows through me calming me, I relished in it.

My sister always had the great idea, always had the solution, I had always copied her as a child and I still was now.

We had talked more, after. She told me more, how that she needed some control; Levi pushed her so far (not intently) that she needed it, it was the only method she knew how to be able to cope.

Bethany could do anything to me now, she liked seeing me in pain and she could get away with it because she was the underboss. The only way out would be to get out the gang and that was just not possible.

Bethany had hurt me mentally and physically, I had had no control.

The blade hurt me but I was hurting myself, I had control.

And it was better than drugs.

**Haley **

I hate my therapist. Oh the therapist was good; helping in fact I just didn't like her. She was young and gorgeous, also a red head so Levi had his own little name for her-pepper fizz.

"Haley what is it?" Levi asks when were in the car driving back home from the therapy office all away across town.

"Oh nothing"

"Come on Haley, things are going well"

"Yeah?" I turn to him.

"You know they are" Levi grins at me. "Were getting on better than before"

"Yeah then what's with the red-head bitch?"

"What red-head bitch?"

"Fucking Maryann Thomas"

"I like her"

"Oh, how great"

"Hay pull over"

"No"

"I want to talk about this" He screeches.

I pull over. "You sounded like a little girl" I giggle, getting out. He did, he so did.

"Little girl!" He chases after me. I leg it but he's faster than me and he catches me around the waist making both of us fall to the floor.

"Come on Hay, I love you. I like her as a person Hayley" He turns me to face him both of us lying down on the grass. He pushes the hair behind my ear. "I don't notice anybody else now that I have you"

"That's so sweet, I feel the same"

"I like you all jealous over me" He grins.

I kiss him softly then hard as he deepens it, his hand on his hip draws me into his body. I settle into his embrace, our bodies lining each other's like they were made for each other.

"I love you" I tell him smothering him in kisses.

"Love you back"

We lie there molded to each other while we watch cars go past us on the highway. We don't care who sees us, we are crazy people. Crazy people don't care or think about that, they just do and laugh later.

Then he starts to laugh.

Yep: Totally crazy.

"What?" I ask him.

"It's just so funny" He says. "That your dad put us both in therapy"

"How's that funny?" I frown, he manages to confuse me so many times I'm scared I'm going to get lines around my eyes before my time.

"Means I never have to ask to marry you, I'm part of your family already"

"Well I never wanted to marry you either" I push him, smiling.

"Crazy fuckers" Someone shouts at us and throws a can at us.

We and Levi just laugh, grab each other's hand and run back to the car, laughing as we drive up the highway.

I had to take Levi home not that I wanted to. It was not something stupid like not wanting to be apart from him; no it was that I didn't want to leave him with them.

Levi knew pain from a young age; his parents were druggies and got off on hurting their son. They never cared about him the only thing they cared about was each other, drugs and hurting others.

Therapy had worked wonders for me and Levi, our relationship had got better, he had got better but I was still scared that his parents could set it all back.

But what could I do? There was no way I could report them, Levi would be put in the system and I knew he would run away before being put in care and I didn't blame him. And it was not like my parents would let him move in with us, we had a spare bedroom and everything but I knew my parents, it be a no. Whose parents would put up a troubled boy even if he was dating their daughter?

I stop the car and we just sit there looking up at the house. He never goes in straight away and I don't blame him.

"I have something for you" I tell him.

"Yeah?" He smiles. I love his smiles so much.

"Here" I pass him the box.

He takes the square blue box and his hands start to shake.

"Levi, what's wrong?" I ask alarmed grabbing his shaking hands.

"Nobody's given me anything before" He stares at the box, lips trembling.

"Oh baby" I drew him into me, holding my arms tightly around him as he begins to cry and shake with happiness.

He draws back after a few minutes and opens the box slowly his fingers trembling.

Tears leak out my eye as I watch this beautiful boy in front of me and he's all mine.

"Oh thank you so much" He gushes into sobs as he sees what's inside.

"You're welcome darling"

"Oh gawd" He presses the heel of his hands against his eyes. "I need to stop crying"

"Now you don't" I soak them up in my fingers. "It's crying of happiness it's a good thing; now let me put it on"

I take the ring, the one he's wanted for ages and the one I wanted to get him.

"I fucking love you" He kisses me and I kiss him back, my arms going around his neck as he pushes me back against the seat.

We stayed in the car outside his house for ages but then his father was standing on the porch.

"I better go" Levi kisses my lips briefly and left the car. I glare at his father as he throws Levi in the house for no reason at all.

I drive back in anger but I will not cut.

**Alex **

Two months can make a huge difference. I even liked Levi. The boy had problems, yes, but underneath it all he was frightenly honest in the sense that it was hard for him to lie, he was a rather sweet boy (Brittany's words but I have to agree) and he had a wicked sense of humour.

He was also very helpful, Brittany openly joked to me that she'd ask the boy to move in if he'd only do the cleaning and cooking.

And most important he loved my daughter, he doted on her. All I want for my children is happiness and while they struggled with their relationship it was getting better.

I knew when I met Brittany, well okay not then but when we were together, that she was my soul mate.

And that was how Haley and Levi felt, so yeah I was glad.

Now just Paco had to get the girl of his dreams.

Things were going great, I thought, unaware it was starting all over again.


End file.
